


When Unmasked.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter finally understands Severus Snape when he sees him without shields. Unmasked. Disarmed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Unmasked.

**Title** : _ **When Unmasked.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 368: Committed.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

_**Summary:**_ Harry Potter finally understands Severus Snape when he sees him without shields. Unmasked. Disarmed...

 

__**When Unmasked.**  
  


The first time I heard Snape's laughter it hit me like a punch between the eyes.   
It left me reeling. Dazed. Horrified. It was bitterness turned sound.

The second time he cackled with such desperate hopelessness that I was instantly afraid.

Today he walked out of the courtroom, looked up towards the sky and laughed until he cried.   
The sound was so warm, so vibrant, that I finally understood something crucial about him:  
His Snape is like my Potter. Is the role he was committed to play.   
Is a front. A shield. A lie. Is the mask that hides... Severus.

 


End file.
